Bratvá (Yuri on Ice)
by myfeamlady98
Summary: Tras recibir ayuda de una persona inesperada, los bratvá se ven en deuda con un yakuza, que ahora, es cazado como un animal. En un giró inesperado de los eventos, las mafias se ven enemistadas y se declaran la guerra. Y en medio de todo el caos, dos personas lo desafiarán todo con tal de estar juntos, ¿que tan lejos llegarías por amor?
1. Chapter 1

**Mafias**

 **Japón**

Los yakuza están conformados por aproximadamente 79 mil personas, divididas en 22 grupos. Los yakuza se desempeñan en diferentes negocios, ya sean legales como ilegales. Sus negocios pueden abarcar extorsión corporativa, juegos de azar, robo, usura, lavado de dinero, narcóticos, bienes raíces, deportes, entretenimiento, manipulación de acciones, estafas turísticas, tours sexuales, prostitución, tráfico de personas, tráfico de armas y pornografía no censurada (en Japón la pornografía debe censurar los genitales). El grupo más grande de yakuzas es el Yamaguchi-gumi, con sede en Kobe, y está integrado por 39 mil miembros. Algo muy característico de ellos, son sus llamativos tatuajes, que los distinguen como un miembro más del clan. Cabe decir, que es una de las mafias más peligrosas del mundo.

 **Rusia**

La mafia rusa, Bratvá o mafia roja, son nombres usados a menudo para designar una gama de organizaciones del crimen organizado en dicho país. Estos grupos han acumulado un considerable poder e influencia en todo el mundo. Son activos en la mayoría de los sectores de la sociedad rusa. Los criminales rusos son también activos internacionalmente en el comercio ilegal de petróleo, tráfico de personas, narcotráfico, tráfico de armas y de materiales nucleares y en el lavado de dinero. A diferencia de las demás mafias, de esta no se tiene mucha información, ni el numero de personas que lo compone ni cual es su sede, muchos de los datos que se tiene de ella inclusive son obsoletos, esta mafia, es un secreto. Aunque actualmente, existan rumores de que esta mafia a hecho San Petersburgo, su nueva casa.

 **China**

Tríada, es un término genérico para designar a ciertas organizaciones criminales de origen chino que tienen su base en Hong Kong, Taiwán y la China continental, así como ramificaciones entre sectores de las diversas diásporas han. Se dedican al tráfico ilegal de personas, la falsificación de tarjetas de crédito, los talleres clandestinos (generalmente del textil), la falsificación, venta y distribución de todo tipo de productos, la prostitución, las clínicas ilegales, muertes por encargo, etc. Blanquean en otros países los beneficios de la heroína que introducen en Estados Unidos desde sus campos en Tailandia y Laos. Su sistema de organización interna dista de las mafias occidentales, puesto que se organiza en grupos de tres personas. Estos grupos están conectados jerárquicamente con otros grupos por solo uno de los integrantes, lo que conlleva un total desconocimiento del resto de los integrantes del grupo del resto de la organización.

 **Canadá**

Canadá no tiene una ley antinarcóticos y por eso se ha convertido en un paraíso para la mafia, a diferencia de otras organizaciones, la mafia de Montreal (conocida así en aquel país), debe de pelear con otras mafias por el territorio de su país. Cuando se habla de mafia se piensa más en asesinatos y tráfico de estupefacientes, sin embargo, su accionar en Canadá se refleja más en la infiltración política, en la contratación pública y privada. Y a pesar de ser menos agresiva que sus congéneres, la mafia en Canadá es muy fuerte. Canadá sigue siendo el refugio de muchas organizaciones, por su falta de leyes contra el crimen organizado. La economía legal está completamente penetrada, las condiciones para el lavado de dinero son propicias y prácticamente hacer parte de una organización criminal, no es un crimen. La mafia de Montreal la tiene difícil.

 **Tailandia**

Tailandia es una guarida donde se esconden y trafican las mafias internacionales. En si, esta es una organización que no cuenta con un nombre dado, la mafia en Tailandia, brinda apoyo al resto de las mafias, dependiendo de que sea lo que les pidan. Sus principales movimientos, son el robo de pasaportes, el trafico de personas, extorción, manejo de infantes, amenazas, secuestros, etc. Actualmente el gobierno trata de lanzar un golpe contra esta organización pero le a resultado imposible dado que esta cuenta con el apoyo de muchas otras mafias. Se tiene entendido que la sede o en donde se reúnen la mayoría de las organizaciones, es en Bangkok.

 **Italia**

En Italia hay cuatro mafias principales: La Cosa Nostra (Sicilia), La Camorra (Campania), la 'Ndrangheta (Calabria) y la Sacra Corona Unita (Apulia). La cosa nostra, es la que tiene los contactos directos con los gobiernos y las personas más poderosas con las cuales pudiesen llegar a hacer tratos de gran valor. La Camorra, se relaciona con actividades de contrabando, chantaje, soborno, robo y asesinato. Saquearon y aterrorizaron al país italiano durante muchos años, y los siguen haciendo. Hoy la 'ndrangheta es una entre las más fuertes y peligrosas organizaciones criminales en Italia con una difusión también al extranjero (desde Canadá a algunos países europeos). La Sacra Corona Unita tiene conexiones con la Ndrangheta, Camorra y Cosa Nostra. Operan con la venta de drogas, prostitución, extorsión y lavado de dinero.

 **Estados Unidos**

La Cosa Nostra, una de las mafias más populares y meramente por uno de los hombres más conocidos: Al Capane. Cada familia está dirigida en última instancia por un Don, que era aislado de las operaciones reales por varios niveles de jerarquía. Según la creencia popular, el asesor más cercano y de mayor confianza del Don era el llamado consigliere ('consejero' en italiano). En realidad, el consigliere era el encargado de mediar en las disputas internas. También se ocupaba de la economía del «negocio», aunque un segundo también podría hacerlo. Luego había unos cuantos régimen con un número variable de soldati ('soldados'), que llevaban a cabo las operaciones reales. Cada régimen era dirigido por un caporegime, que informaba al jefe. Cuando el jefe tomaba una decisión, nunca daba las órdenes directamente a los soldados que las llevarían a cabo, sino que pasaba las instrucciones hacia abajo por una cadena de mando jerarquizada. De esta forma, las capas más altas de la organización estaban a salvo de verse implicadas si se capturaba a los miembros de las capas más bajas.

 **Corea del Sur.**

A Kkangpae, también conocido como Ggangpae, Gangpae o Gangpaeh, es el nombre de, literalmente, mafia o pandilla callejera. La mafia coreana opera principalmente en Seúl, Busan y Daegu, aunque se sabe que operan en Tokio, Japón, Nueva York, Nueva York y Los Angeles, California. La mafia de Corea del Sur es bien conocida por sus competentes habilidades de artes marciales, la extorsión despiadada y usura tácticas. El número que lo conforma es desconocido, así como su jerarquia.

 **Organizaciones Adjuntas**

Por otro lado, existen organizaciones que en realidad no tienen una gran familia de integrantes y que se mantienen en bajo perfil, pero, son muy solicitados por las grandes mafias, tales son los casos de los paises de Suiza, Republica Chena y Kazajistan, donde, se dedican al secuestro, asesinatos por encargo y protección de los altos mandos dentro de las mafias.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

 **Ahora, si, conociendo lo que les espera al entrar en esta historia, no esperen una historia color de rosa, dentro del siguiente escrito habrá escenas subidas de tono, compra venta de personas, muerte, narcóticos, armas de fuego, etc, etc; por supuesto, yaoi y romance (? ¿Cómo lo combinare?**

 **Ni mierda de idea pero de que funcionara, funcionara, la historia esta dedicada a una persona que me la pidió y, será de actualización lenta.**

 **Denle una oportunidad, no se arrepentirán.**

 **Aclarado esto, les diré cuales serán las parejas, ojo, esto esta bajo el pedido de la persona (bueno, al menos la primera pareja jaja)**

 _-Yuuri_ _Katsuki_ _x_ _Yuri_ _Plisetsky. (Principal)_

 _-Pichit x_ _Chris_ _(quiero probar_ _jaja_ _)_

 _-Leo de la iglesia x_ _Guang-Hong_ _Ji (Son un amor_ _asdfghjkl_ _)_

 _-Emil_ _Nekola_ _x_ _Michele_ _Crispino_ _(Me encantan_ _jaja_ _)_

 _-Jean-Jacques "_ _J.J_ _"_ _Leroy_ _x_ _Kenjirō_ _Minami_ _(Así es_ _ewe_ _soy pro parejas_ _crack_ _)_

 **Y las que se me ocurran después XD**

 **Denle una oportunidad.**

* * *

— **Как тебя зовут?** [¿Cómo te llamas?]—preguntó amablemente.

El chico le vio y torció los labios.

—Yuratchka Plisetsky—hablo arrastrando las palabras.

—Katsuki Yuuri.

Los ojos verdes del joven le vieron con temor.

—Un Yakuza...—murmuro el chico rubio alejándose tanto como pudo de él.

El nipones enarco una ceja para después sonreír levemente.

—Un amigo.

* * *

 **Un adelanto.**

 **Y puede de que lo hayan notado, sólo investigue las casas de mafias donde viven los personajes jaja, algunas otras, sólo les haré mención.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaraciones:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, por ende (? yo solo los tome prestados para el siguiente escrito._

 **Advertencias:** _Dentro del siguiente escrito, tal como mencione anteriormente, habrá muertes, consumo de sustancias, armas de fuego, lenguaje vulgar -en algunas ocasiones-, violencia, drama, escenas subidas de tono y por supuesto, yaoi (8_

 _Además, por si no a quedado claro, será un escrito Yuuri x Yurio -sólo para aclarar-_

 _Conociendo lo anterior, no me hago responsable por el posible odio que me lleguen a tomar más adelante._

 _Disfruten._

* * *

 **CAPITULO I**

 **El Yakuza**

 **.**

— **Продолжайте работать!** [¡Sigue corriendo!]—grito un hombre castaño mirando al chico frente a él, antes de detenerse.

Giro sobre sus talones y disparo unos segundos después de haber apuntando.

La bala perforo en el pecho del hombre que corría hacia ellos, fulminándole en el momento.

Sonrió un poco antes de volver a disparar al tipo que venia unos metros detrás, dándole en la cabeza. Recargo el arma y disparo a un tercero pero solo logro darle en el estomago.

—Mierda—gruñó con molestia.

Se dio media vuelta y fue detrás del chico que había dejado ir solo.

Al girar en el callejón en el que se debían de haber encontrado, estaba el chico rodeado de otros tres hombres, uno de ellos, con un cuchillo en su cuello.

Se detuvo en seco y escondió el arma.

El plan no estaba marchando como pensó y además, estaba herido.

—Caballeros...—comenzó, todos ellos se pusieron en guardia cuando le vieron avanzar dos pasos.

— **подождите...!** [¡Espera...¡]—gritó el chico al ver la desventaja que tenía.

 _Así que te preocupas por mí..._

— **не трогайте** [No te metas]—bramo uno de los tipos.

Sonrió un poco antes de quitarse la chaqueta manchada de sangre.

— **Это мой протеже** [Es mi protegido]—dijo señalando al niño que le miraba sorprendido.

Sonrió ladinamente antes de chasquear los dedos.

De ambos lados del callejón, comenzaron a entrar hombres vestidos con trajes negros. El castaño al verlos poso su vista en sus objetivos.

Diez de ellos se posicionaron al rededor de los que ya estaban antes y les comenzaron a apuntar.

El hombre que sostenía al niño, lo soltó al verse rodeado. El joven corrió hasta el castaño en cuanto se sintió libre.

El castaño lo tomo de la mano al tenerlo cercas y al darse vuelta, un joven rubio con un mechón rojo, se acerco rápidamente.

—Llévatelo al auto, en un momento iré—hablo con voz neutra antes de ver al chico.

El chico ruso le miro preocupado, sus ojos verdes iban del hombre que acaba de llegar hasta el hombre castaño parado frente a él.

— **поверьте мне** [Confía en mí]—murmuró sólo para el chico, revolviendo sus cabellos rubios con suavidad.

el bicolor tomo delicadamente al rubio por el brazo derecho y lo encamino hasta la salida del callejón. Cuando ambos se fueron y el castaño giró hacia el trió que había sido sometido, hasta quedar de rodillas.

Se acerco con pasos lentos, inspeccionando con la mirada a cada uno. Se detuvo un par de metros antes de llegar a ellos y levanto su mano derecha para captar su atención.

—Se que pueden hablar japonés, ¿Quién los envió?—su semblante no mostraba expresión alguna.

Los tres se miraron entre si, pero ninguno dijo ni una sola palabra.

Al ver que no hablarían, miro a uno de sus hombres y asintió con la cabeza.

Este saco una katana, la elevo sobre su cabeza, dejándola caer con fuerza, decapitando al que se encontraba en el centro. La sangre salió unos segundos después de que la cabeza hubiera sido quitada de su sitio, manchando a los dos de al lado y algunos de los hombres de aquel hombre de ojos cobrizos.

Aquel acto paralizó a los otros dos.

—¿Quién los envió?—habló con voz dura—. No volveré a repetir la preguntar.

—Mafyya—hablo uno de ellos con voz temblorosa.

El otro solo dejo caer la cabeza.

—Los turcos—chasqueo la lengua al decirlo y se dio vuelta— **огонь** [Fuego]

El callejón se ilumino con la luz que producía cada arma al disparar contra los dos hombres de rodillas. La ráfaga duro unos segundos y luego ceso, volviendo a sumir el lugar en un silencio total.

Camino hasta el Chrysler 300 negro, una vez salió de aquel lugar, el chico rubio y de mechón rojo, esperaba junto a la puerta. Al ver venir al castaño rápidamente abrió la puerta.

—Minami, contacta con los _Bratvá_ y diles que encontramos a su nieto—comunico sin detenerse.

El chico asintió tras cerrarle la puerta y dirigirse a la puerta delantera para entrar en el lugar del conductor.

Pronto aquel hombre se encontró en el silencioso auto negro, acompañado de su ayudante y su nuevo "amigo".

Sus ojos fueron hasta el chico ruso, cuando el auto comenzó a moverse, encontrándose con un rostro sumamente serio.

Le sonrió antes de ponerse el cinturón cuando el auto se puso en marcha.

Con la mirada indico que él debía de hacer lo mismo, pero el chico no se movió ni un centímetro, permaneció con sus ojos verdes sobre aquel nipones.

— **Как тебя зовут?** [¿Cómo te llamas?]—preguntó amablemente al ver su rotunda negativa a obedecer.

El chico le vio y torció los labios.

Aquel gesto, le pareció propio de un chico de su edad, pero no de un niño Bratvá.

—Yurachka Plisetsky—hablo arrastrando las palabras.

—Katsuki Yuuri.

Los ojos verdes del joven le vieron con temor.

—El Yakuza...—murmuro el chico rubio alejándose tanto como pudo de él tras oírle.

El nipones enarco una ceja para después sonreír levemente.

—Un amigo, más bien.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Quiero darles la bienvenida a este nuevo fic, (8**

 **Espero que disfruten de esta historia, tanto como lo hago yo escribiéndola.**

 **Y aclaro de una vez, que lamento si encuentran errores ortográficos, trato de no cometerlos pero pues...**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos luego.**

 **PD: el traductor de google no es muy fiable (? por lo que si alguien, por azares del destino sabe ruso, y ve algo que no entiende, ya saben porque es :v**


	3. Chapter 3

**San Petersburgo, Rusia.**

 **3:15 a.m.**  
 **.**

 **Una semana antes.**

.  
.

—¿Dónde esta el barco con el encargo?—habló Nikolai desde su lugar atrás del escritorio de caoba.

Los tres hombres que se encontraban en el lugar tenían la cabeza inclinada levemente.

—Arribara al puerto en dos días, un día antes de lo planeado—hablo esta vez un hombre de edad avanzada al igual que el que estaba sentado.

—Yakov—le llamo desde su lugar, el aludido le vio—. Trae a Vitya y a Mila, los necesito para esa entrega—informo con voz seria.

—Enseguida, señor—hablo saliendo del lugar tras hacer una leve reverencia.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a los dos que quedaban.

—Y ustedes dos—ambos levantaron la vista para observarlo—, ¿consiguieron la información que les pedí?

Ambos hombres, el rubio de ojos verdes y el pelinegro de ojos oscuros, se vieron por un momento.

—Si y no—comenzó el rubio, dejando la vista de su compañero y enfrentando al director frente a él—, sabemos quien es el objetivo...

—Pero no sabemos el porque—concluyo el kazajo frunciendo el ceño levemente.

Nikolai se puso de pie y apoyo ambas manos sobre el borde del escritorio.

—¿Soy yo?—otra vez ambos hombres se miraron, pero a diferencia de la primera ocasión, en esta, se mostraron contrariados.

—Me temo que no, señor—el kazajo se acerco hasta el escritorio y coloco una carpeta manila sobre este.

—Es su nieto—Christopher saco otro folder, este de color negro. Al abrirlo, venían varios nombres—, logramos infiltrarnos en el sistema de Mafyya, pero, lamentablemente, estos nombres no nos dicen mucho. Solo que están detrás de su nieto—concluyó con una expresión para nada suya.

—Y que debe de hacer una purga—intervino el kazajo.

El hombre de mayor edad tomo la lista y al ver algunos nombres se dio cuenta de porque proponían la purga.

—Varios de sus hombres... se han involucrado con los Mafyya señor.

—Oh no...—pero antes de que pudiera decir nada una explosión en el piso inferior, hizo temblar el viejo edificio.

El piso superior vibro por el estruendo y sus ocupantes, dirigieron una rápida mirada a la puerta metálica que impedía la entrada al "ala".

Afuera, la ventisca de nieve hizo que el sonido se envolviera en el interior.

Otabek desenfundo su colt 1911 apuntando a la puerta, mientras Christopher corría hasta el director y lo hacia agacharse, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo y el escritorio.

—Mira que venir y atacarnos en plena base—gruño Otabek quitándole el seguro a su arma.

—Hey héroe... si te matan me quedare con tu bebe—se burlo refiriéndose a su colt. El aludido solo sonrió un poco, antes de quitarle el seguro al arma.

—No tienes tanta suerte.

Pasos corriendo comenzaron a escucharse del otro lado de la puerta y después algo boto contra esta, siguiéndole un silencio total.

Otabek bajo un poco el arma antes de ponerse de pie de manera apresurada.

Giró a sus compañeros con expresión seria.

—¡GRANADA! —grito a todo pulmón.

Chris al escucharle, tomo por el brazo a Nikolai y lo obligo a meterse bajo el escritorio, donde se arrojo él unos momentos después. Unos instantes después de que Otabek lo había hecho también, la granada exploto volando parte de la puerta de metal denso.

—Mierda—musito Christopher abriendo la trampilla de emergencia que estaba bajo el escritorio. Dejo entrar al director, le siguio Otabek y por último entro él, todo en cuestión de segundos. Trabo la trampilla para evitar que los siguieran y dejo a Otabek vigilarla—. Buen oído—alabo revisando al director, que se miraba algo conmocionado. Un hombre de su edad debería de tener un poco más de cuidados y si bien Chris no era un especialista en medicina, conocía muy bien el cuerpo humano [muchas torturas corroboraban ello].

—10 años de entrenamiento—dijo mirando a la trampilla.

—Esto es sólo un distractor—los interrumpió Plisetsky.

Chris miro a Otabek y este asintió con la cabeza.

—Iré por Yurachka señor, usted necesita atención adecuada.

Nikolai le miró.

—¿Sabes que te mataran?

—Es mi mejor amigo y su nieto, jure dar mi vida por ustedes de ser necesario.

—Eres como mi segundo hijo Otabek, no quiero perderlos a ambos.

Chris termino de revisarlo y se puso de pie.

—Bien, esta decidido. Sus hombres ya vienen hacia acá señor, les he avisado de la situación, en este momento, nuestra prioridad es Yurachka.

Nikolai asintió con la cabeza.

—No quiero más bajas incensarías.

—Y no las tendrá—aseguro mirando hacia la trampilla.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Y la cosa se pone sería.**

 **Asdfghjk más adelante descubrirán unos oscuros secretos (? okno jaja.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **PD: Feliz año nuevo! Feliz 2017 y olviden los errores del 2016, eso ya es pasado. Pasen un hermoso año nuevo y que sus metas se cumplan.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Advertencia: Posiblemente necesitarán de algo que apretar. Procedan con cuidado.**

* * *

Todo había pasado tan rápido, de un momento a otro, toda la mansión se lleno de disparos y Georgi se lo había llevado hasta el segundo piso donde lo hizo meterse en un armario para resguardarlo de lo que fuera que atacaba la casona.

—¡Georgi!—llamo al chico pelinegro cuando lo vio alejarse con el arma en manos, visiblemente serio y preocupado. Este se colocó en la puerta, revisando cuidadosamente al pasillo que conectaba con la habitación.

A pesar de que el director no estaba, los centinelas dieron hasta su último suspiro por evitarles el paso a los invasores y aún así fue en vano.

Yurachka se ocultó entro los abrigos al fondo, lo más lejos que pudo de la puerta corrediza y tomo el revolver que ocultaba para emergencias.

Escuchó como su amigo abandonaba la habitación y de un momento a otro, todo se sumió en un silencio sepulcral. Cargo el arma con manos temblorosas.

No podía creer que hubieran venido directamente a atacar la mansión.

Ni un solo ruido se emitía en toda la casa y por su joven mente, paso el peor de los escenarios, no queriendo pensar en ello, sacudió la cabeza apartando aquellos pensamientos.

El joven ruso se pregunto entonces que estaría ocurriendo fuera de la habitación.

Escucho las fuertes pisadas de un hombre, en el pasillo que conectaba con la alcoba, pronto los pasos ingresaron en la habitación con lentitud, siendo secundados por el arrastre de algunas cosas y más pasos fuertes.

Su corazón golpeteo con fuerza su pecho.

—Yurachka, si no sales ahora, tus amigos la pasaran muy mal—hablo una voz masculina muy profunda y al instante la reconoció.

—Evan, mal nacido—murmuro tapándose la boca con su mano derecha, para evitar producir cualquier sonido.

Evan Demir, conocido por ser un asesino por encargo o un transportador. Siempre era muy sádico a la hora de cumplir con sus objetivos, y no tenía piedad fueran niños o ancianos.

Si había una persona en cuyas manos nunca debías de caer ese era Chris, pero, había alguien mucho peor y ese era Evan, quien había sido entrenado por Eros, el mejor asesino del mundo, que hacia varios años había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

—Tienes cinco segundos hada—hablo alto mientras caminaba lentamente en la habitación en que se encontraba. Yurachka comenzó a temblar de miedo e ira—. De lo contrario, por cada segundo que pase, mataré a uno de tus amigos—amenazó con voz divertida.

Miro a través de la puerta entreabierta y noto de inmediato a Georgi de rodillas entre los que tenían sometidos.

Cinco de ellos en total, todos golpeados, llorando e indefensos.

 _¡No!_

—¡Cinco!—disparo contra la cabeza de una de las mucamas, haciendo volar parte de su cráneo—. ¡Cuatro! —disparo en la nuca al chofer. La sangre boto por todos lados, arrancándole un grito a la chica aún costado—. ¡Tres! —disparo dos veces contra la cocinera, primero en la espalda, luego en la cabeza, acallando sus gritos desesperados.

 _¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!_

Una enorme sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Evan tras posicionarse atrás de Georgi, cuya mirada era seria pese a la situación en la que se encontraban.

—¡Cuatro...!—y cuando iba a tirar del gatillo, Yurachka salió de su escondite, deslizando la puerta con fuerza.

La mirada atónita de Georgi fue indescriptible, su semblante de sereno, paso a pánico total.

—¡¿Por qué salió!?—su rostro era una mezcla de emociones que a juzgar por su mirada de horror, lo había dejado petrificado.

—Yo, conté cuatro segundos—el ruso miro al Turco de ojos grises—. Una persona por cada segundo había dicho, hada.

Los labios del chico comenzaron a temblar y sus ojos viajaron a los de Georgi.

—Perdóneme—se movieron los labios del ruso pelinegro sin emitir palabra. La bala perforó su cabeza y su cuerpo se desplomo inerte contra el piso, con un charco de sangre comenzando a crecer rápidamente. La quinta persona de rodillas, comenzó a gritar antes de ser tomada por el cabello y le rompieran el cuello.

Yuri sintió un grito en la garganta pero no pudo emitirlo.

—¡Maldito!—bramó después del shock, levantando el revolver y disparando sin titubear.

La bala impacto contra el hombro izquierdo de Evan, este retrocedió un paso antes de correr contra el rubio, tacleandolo. Le saco el aire debido al impacto y se aseguro de inmovilizarlo contra el suelo.

—Buena esa pequeño, pero soy inmune al dolor—dijo sobre él quitándole el arma, la arrojo a uno de sus hombres, que la atrapo al vuelo—. Es una pena que tenga que dañar esta linda carita—le dio un puñetazo rompiéndole la nariz pero Yurachka no lloro, permaneció inmutable—. Sorprendente, tienes la misma actitud que tu abuelo—le dio otro en la mandíbula rompiéndole el labio inferior, un hilo de sangre comenzó a bajar por la mejilla derecha del rubio.

—Señor, lo pidieron ileso—intervino uno de los hombres que le acompañaban al ver que le golpearía una tercera vez.

Yurachka sólo le vio inmutable, sin decir ni emitir sonido alguno.

Chasqueo la lengua entes de ponerse de pie y limpiarse la sangre de su mano derecha con un pañuelo que había sacado de su chaqueta.

Miró al rubio desde su posición y sus ojos se afilaron.

Por su parte el rubio, observaba el cuerpo inerte de su amigo, sintiendo su sangre arder en furia e impotencia.

—Siempre podemos decir que se cayo—rió al decirlo—. ¿Tienes idea de cuanto vales en una puja?—bromeo el sujeto con una mórbida sonrisa en su rostro.

Yurachka lo perforo con sus ojos.

—Esa es la actitud—exploto en carcajadas. Chasqueo los dedos y le pasaron un bate metálico—. Decide, caminas por tu pie o te golpeo con este bebe y te arrastro. Aunque debo decir que me atrae más la segunda idea—reconoció acariciando el bate.

La sonrisa macabra que le dedico, le heló la sangre, pero ni por eso se dejo intimidar.

—Púdrete—escupió incorporándose y quedando de rodillas frente a sus captores. Su nariz aún goteaba pero eso no le impidió verlo con odio.

—Siempre puedo decir que te caíste—le vio levantar el bate y luego la imagen se oscureció.

Ni siquiera el dolor pudo atravesar esa densa capa de inconsciencia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Debo decir, que me dolió un poco este capitulo, pero que les conste, que ya se los había advertido.**

 **-Le pegan-**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo -le vuelven a pegar-**

 **PD: Así es, invente un personaje para esta historia :v era necesario XD**

 **PD2: ¿Qué tal va la historia XD?**


	5. Chapter 5

El auto se movía entre las calles de Tokyo con relativa calma, el trafico había reducido hace un par de horas, dejándolos ir más rápido.

—Señor—hablo el chico rubio.

—Ya te he dicho que me llames Yuuri, Minami. Me siento viejo cada vez que me dice señor—se quejo comenzando a desabotonar su camiseta.

Yurachka al verlo comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

—¿Quiere que llame a Yuko-san?

—Si, dile que lleve el botiquín de extracción, y una transfusión sanguínea también.

Minami asintió antes de continuar mirándolo la calle.

El japones le sonrió amablemente al rubio que en ningún momento había dejado de verle.

—Me sorprende que teniendo quince, domines tan bien el japonés.

—Era necesario que lo aprendiera—murmuro mirándolo sacarse la camiseta.

Tenia una herida de bala en el abdomen, y la otra en el antebrazo izquierdo.

—Bueno, me tomo mucho tiempo poder hablar bien el ruso y puedo decir que no es perfecta mi pronunciación—comentó revisando la perforación en su abdomen. Pronto aparto la vista con una mueca en su rostro.

Por su parte, Yuri, no sabía muy bien que decir, hasta hace unos quince minutos habían estado corriendo por las calles de Tokyo y ahora iban tranquilamente por una avenida poco transitada.

—Yo no diría eso—alcanzo a murmurar, pero su vista ya no veía las heridas de su salvador. Estaba mirando los hombros del castaño, donde unos tatuajes nacían sobre estos y se extendían bajando por sus brazos.

Nunca en su vida había visto un diseño como ese.

Yuuri al darse cuenta de la mirada de Yurachka, sonrió un poco, divertido ante la reacción del menor, encorvo los hombros un poco, dejando que viera un poco mejor el diseño que estaba plasmado en su piel.

—¿Te gusta mi "horimono"?—pregunto refiriéndose a su tatuaje—. Es algo por lo que pasamos todos los miembros. Es nuestro distintivo y señal de lealtad a nuestra gente. Aunque el mío aún no esta terminado.

—Es hermoso—los ojos del castaño brillaron al oírle.

—¿Tienes un nombre más corto Yurachka o esta bien que te llame así?—le pregunto curioso, no era muy natural en él ser un transportador ni mucho menos interesarse por lo que pudiera pasarle a alguien fuera de su clan, sin embargo, había algo en ese niño que le hacia querer saber un poco más de él y estar al pendiente.

Un leve sonrojo cubrió levemente las mejillas del rubio tras escuchar la pregunta del mayor.

—Yuri...

Ahora el castaño se sonrojo un poco comprendiendo de inmediato.

—Bueno, tu diminutivo suena como mi nombre. Eso será un problema. De momento, te llamare Hada—musito aún con una sonrisa en su rostro, pese al dolor que estaba sufriendo en ese momento.

Los ojos del rubio le miraron sorprendido.

—¿Como crees que me entere de que habías sido traído a Japón? "El hada rusa se venderá por 2.5 millones de yenes". Eres un poco caro.

La sonrisa que le dedico, no fue ni amable ni mal intencionada, solo estaba ahí.

—¿No sueles ser muy expresivo?—pregunto el castaño al ver que no decía nada—. Además, esa fea cicatriz te arruina el rostro.

Yurachka desvió la vista a la calle, mirando los espectaculares que brillaban y parpadeaban con luces llamativas. Para él, esa ciudad era extraña, una cultura totalmente diferente a la suya.

—Si te perforaron algo importante podrías morirte—dijo antes de verle de reojo—. Oh bien, si no es por las heridas, si por las perdida de sangre.

Yuuri al oírle, sonrió de medio lado, haciendo que el menor desviara la vista a la calle de nuevo.

Por algún motivo, deseaba sonreírle a ese niño.

—Tranquilo, nada importante fue tocado. Aunque por lo de desangrarme puede de que tengas razón, empiezo a sentirme mareado—inmediatamente su atención volvió al castaño que se miraba aun más pálido si es que era posible.

—Minami—llamo el ruso recordando como le había dicho el castaño—. Se esta desangrando.

Al oírle, el chico de cabello bicolor acelero.

—Resista señor, solo unos minutos más, Yuko-san ya esta esperando.

El castaño se recargo en el asiento y miro al techo.

Pronto sintió como algo le hacia presión en la herida y al ver al ruso tratando de hacer una compresa con su camiseta ensangrentada, sonrió.

—Eso es muy amable de tú parte.

—Cállate.

Yuuri miro de cercas la cara dañada del rubio, una cicatriz cruzaba sobre su nariz y tenia el labio inferior lleno de costras mal cicatrizadas. Se habían ensañado con él. Además, cuando lo encontró amordazado tenia una venda en la cabeza. Era una pena que él sujeto que lo había pedido jamás lo tendría.

—¿Que tenia tu cabeza?—pregunto mirando borroso.

Se quito los lentes y paso su mano derecha por su cabello, corriéndolo hacia atrás.

Yurachka al verlo se quedo mudo.

—¿Y bien?—volvió a cuestionar tras no oír una respuesta.

—Un... golpe...—articulo mirando al castaño. Se miraba muy diferente sin sus lentes y sin cabello en el rostro—, con un bate.

—¿Bate? Vaya, a alguien le gusta jugar como en la vieja escuela—murmuro cerrando los ojos, recargando la cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento—. ¿Evan?

Al ver que el rubio no contestaba, supuso que había adivinado.

—Ese tipo...—mascullo por lo bajo.

El auto se detuvo y la puerta de Yuuri se abrió. Un hombre grande apareció con expresión preocupada.

—Dios hombre, ¿ahora con quien te peleaste?

—Una larga historia.

Ayudo al castaño a salir del auto y lo guió a una pequeña clínica, color blanca y nada llamativa.

Yurachka al intentar bajar fue detenido por Minami.

Su cabeza se inclino un poco hacia atrás, al ver al japones de 1.70 frente a él.

—Me dieron instrucciones de llevarte al aeropuerto, joven Plisetsky.

Sus ojos fueron al castaño que se perdió al ingresar en la clínica.

—Pero...

—El señor Katsuki estará bien, tiene muy buena resistencia física aunque no lo parezca, se ah librado de peores situaciones. Ahora por favor, colóquese el cinturón. Nikiforov nos espera.

Al oír el nombre chasqueo la lengua.

Se puso el cinturón mientras el auto se encendía de nuevo, miro como la clínica iba quedando atrás de a poco hasta que ya no pudo verla más.

El transcurso al aeropuerto fue muy rápido, más de lo que hubiera querido.

Para cuando llegaron a este, Minami le abrió la puerta y le sonrió amablemente.

—Espero verlo pronto.

Yurachka le miro un momento antes de sonreír imperceptiblemente.

—Yo igual.

Si ese hombre era parte de la mafia japonesa, no era por su amabilidad aparente. Algo de peligroso debía de tener.

Camino al interior de este y no había dado ni cinco pasos cuando fue abrazado por una Mila que lloraba sin tratar de disimularlo un poco.

—Yuri—sollozo abrazándolo con fuerza.

Atrás de ella llego el albino con expresión cansada.

—Gracias a dios estas vivo—musito cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

—Es bueno verte también—dijo sarcásticamente ante lo dicho por Víctor.

—Yuri—dijo Mila acariciando sus mejillas con cuidado—. Pensé lo peor... yo estaba tan preocupada...

Las mejillas de Yurachka ardieron.

—Suéltame vieja bruja—gruño avergonzado.

—Es una suerte que no te toparas con nadie malo.

—Ya Mila, no ves como viene—le corto Víctor mirando por sobre ambos hacia afuera del aeropuerto. Frunció el ceño antes de ver a Yurachka—. Hay un yakuza.

Mila afilo la mirada de inmediato y miro hacia atrás.

—Ya se va—murmuro soltando el mango de su arma, que se encontraba entre los pliegues de su chaqueta color miel.

El menor miró hacia atrás y noto como Minami le sonreía dulcemente, antes de subir por completo al auto y marcharse.

—¿Se esta burlando?—gruño Mila.

—Él fue el que me trajo—hablo sin pensarlo ganándose la mirada de los dos mayores.

—¿Que te hizo? ¿Te amenazó?—salto Víctor visiblemente alarmado.

—No, él solo me trajo. Por ordenes de...

—¿De quien?—ambos le miraban increíblemente serios.

—Yuuri Katsuki.

La sangre abandono el rostro de ambos y se miraron entre si.

—Yurachka—si le llamaba por su nombre completo, definitivamente algo no estaba bien—. Yuuri Katsuki es un asesino a sangre fría. Es mil veces peor que Evan.

Sintió un súbito temor aglomerarse en la base de su estomago, dándole ganas de vomitar.

—Él... fue quien me salvo...—murmuro sin creerles—. Ese japones puso su cuerpo para impedir que las balas me llegaran—su voz tembló recordándolo sonreírle—. El casi dio su vida por mi.

Ambos mayores le miraron sorprendidos.

—Debes de estar hablando de otro Yuuri, porque el que yo conozco...—hablo Víctor con seriedad—. Me apuñalo 15 veces solo por diversión.

—El que yo conozco—le empujo Mila hacia donde se abordaban los vuelos—. Incendio la casa donde vivía la familia de Otabek.

Al escuchar eso su mente no lograba procesar como esa persona tan amable, había asesinado a toda la familia de su mejor amigo.

Eso no tenia sentido.

Nada de eso tenia sentido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **¡ASOPOTAMADRE!**

 **Ahora que comencé a redactar el capítulo, no recordaba muchas de las cosas que había escrito xD hasta a mí me sorprendió un poco.**

 **¿Se imaginan a nuestro lindo y tierno katsudon, hacer todo eso?**

 **¿Qué pensara ahora Yuri? Digo, ahora sabe que es culpa de cierto japones que Otabek lo perdiera todo.**

 **Las cosas comienzan a ponerse serias XD**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **PD: cualquier duda o sugerencia, es bien recibida.**


	6. Chapter 6

—Listo—miro la sutura una vez más antes de asentir con la cabeza—. Es una suerte que te diera en la parte inferior derecha del abdomen—le dijo colocando una gasa encima de los puntos, para después pegarla.

Yuuri se removió bajo la presión de las manos de su amiga.

—Si, si, suerte—murmuro recostado contra la camilla mirando a su amiga terminar de curarlo.

Desvío su mirada al techo con cansancio.

Odiaba la sensación de que le dejaba el sedante cuando terminaba.

—¿Ahora me dirás esa larga historia? ¿Y quien era el niño que te acompañaba?—pregunto Nishigori con voz divertida.

Los ojos cobrizos del castaño le vieron.

—Ese era mi encargo—la pareja se vio sorprendida ante tal confesión—. Pero cuando lo vi... no pude matarlo—confeso tras ver sus expresiones.

—Llevas haciendo encargos por más de 10 años Yuuri, ¿como no pudiste hacerlo?—pregunto Yuko visiblemente alarmada.

Entre los yakuza, cuando uno no cumplía con la misión, estaba obligado a pagar una cuota. Y ya que era su primera vez que fallaba, perdería una parte de su cuerpo, proporcional al daño que había hecho. Sin embargo, ya que había dejado ir a un Bravta, muy probablemente terminaría muerto. Eso sería el equivalente al daño que acababa de hacer.

—Basta—pidió incorporándose, el dolor fue visible en su rostro—. Se lo que hice, no necesito que me lo recuerden—les reprendió sosteniendo si abdomen con su mano derecha.

Se puso de pie y camino hasta la mesa donde había dejado Minami su cambio de ropa.

—Yuuri, ellos te van a cazar—hablo Nishigori muy preocupado.

Yuuri le vio de reojo mientras se colocaba su camiseta de botones.

—Entonces, ustedes no saben absolutamente nada de mi, de todas maneras—miro a sus amigos de la infancia y les sonrió—, oficialmente ustedes están muertos—les recordó con la voz cálida.

Años atrás, por culpa de un error de su padre, toda su familia y amigos habían terminado por perecer a manos de los yakuza, sin embargo, contra todo pronostico, ellos tres habían logrado salvarse. Y cuando estos se enteraron, hicieron un trato, si él mataba a sus amigos, a él le perdonaría la vida a cambio de su lealtad de por vida.

En aquel entonces, había cumplido con la orden , llevando, lo que seria, los primeros cadáveres de muchos que se amontonarian a lo largo de su vida. No se habían molestado en cerciorarse si eran o n los cuerpos de sus amigos, después de aquel día, había pasado a formar parte de los yakuza. Y hasta la fecha, aún les seguía sin preguntar.

O eso era lo que había hecho hasta esa noche.

Sus dos amigos le miraron con tristeza.

Pero él no se sentía así, ahora ellos tenían una famila, tres hijas por las cuales preocuparse, el quedarse a su lado representaría un peligro.

Sería mejor cortar los lazos de una vez y ahorrarles futuros problemas.

—Fue un gusto y placer haber formado parte de su familia—les dijo con la ropa lista, asegurándose de que no olvidaba nada—. Pero nuestros caminos se separan aquí, adiós—al ver a sus amigos, miro el dolor que sus palabras habían producido en ellos.

Pero sabían que era lo mejor.

Yuko lloro mientras se acerco a abrazarlo, Nishigori le apretó la mano para luego abrazarlo después de que su esposa se había retirado y cuando se disponía a salir, fue interceptado por las trillizas, que sollozaron para que no se marchara.

Yuuri abrazo a cada una y después salió del lugar. La decisión no podía ser cambiada.

Una vez en la calle, miro una última vez hacia la clínica, en la entrada de esta estaba su última familia.

Les sonrió antes de sentir como alguien se le acercaba.

—Yuuri—volteo al escuchar a Minami—. ¿A donde lo llevo?

Enarco una ceja al oírle.

—¿Te das cuenta de que ahora soy una paria? Si te quedas a mi lado terminaras poniendo tu vida en riesgo—le advirtió pasándolo de largo.

—Estoy aquí solo por ti, Yuuri—habló con determinación siguiéndolo de cerca.

—¿Ahora nos olvidamos de los honoríficos?—sonrió caminando al lugar del piloto—. Dado que por lo visto no podré librarme de ti tan facil, ya no necesito un asistente, necesito un amigo, ¿estas dispuesto a asumir el rol?—le pregunto tras abrir la puerta.

—¿Es broma?—rio corriendo al lado del copiloto—. Será todo un honor—le dijo imitando la acción del castaño para luego ingresar en el auto.

El castaño río por lo bajo, ingreso en el auto y lo puso en marcha.

Miro al frene de la carretera mientras fruncía el ceño.

Las cosas estaban por cambiar.

De ahora en adelante, todos le darían caza.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Eh vuelto.**

 **Y aquí las repercusiones de una simple acción, más adelante explicaré algunas cosas.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **PD: Siento que el capitulo sea algo corto.**


	7. Chapter 7

—¿Diga?—contesto al segundo timbre con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Sus ojos chocolate miraban por el ventanal de su oficina mientras el sonido de los automóviles, adornaban el fondo de la urbe—. ¿Qué Yuuri, que?—dijo totalmente confundido borrando por completo su expresión anterior.

Se puso de pie, caminando hasta un mueble a su derecha, hurgando en el primer cajón de este.

—No, no, nada de eso... tenemos que sacar a Yuuri de ese lugar cuanto antes—saco unos documentos e hizo señas a uno de sus hombres para que se acercara—. Tu tranquilo, mi mejor amigo no será dejado de lado. Déjalo todo en mis manos.

Escucho atentamente al otro lado antes de sonreír abiertamente.

—Eso es un problema. Bueno, tendré a mis hombres atentos en todo caso... Chao.

En cuanto colgó, miro a su lacayo con seriedad.

—Quiero estos documentos para ayer—amenazo al chico, que después de escuchar la orden, tomo los documentos, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

Sostuvo su teléfono con fuerza antes de soltarlo con brusquedad sobre la mesa.

—Uff—exhalo—. Harás que me de un infarto Yuuri—murmuro caminando hasta la jaula donde estaban sus hámster's—. Tranquilo amigo, yo no te daré la espalda—dijo tomando un hámster, acariciándolo con delicadeza—. Solo espera un poco.

* * *

Cuando el avión aterrizo era ya de día, no había nieve cayendo, y existía una leve neblina en San Petersburgo. El avión se detuvo y las puertas fueron abiertas para dejarnos salir, éramos los únicos pasajeros en aquel vuelo. Y tenía una remota idea del porque.

Mila y Víctor, le escoltaron, uno a cada lado, fuera del avión, hasta el interior del aeropuerto, donde los bravta ya les esperaban. Los hombres de Nikolai, al verle "a salvo", se vieron satisfechos y poco les importo que su rostro tuviera nuevas marcas -probablemente una o dos que no se borrarían con facilidad-

Fueron escoltados hasta los automóviles que estaban aparcados frente al aeropuerto, una vez en ellos, se pusieron en marcha con destino desconocido, pues por lo que le había contado Mila, varias cosas habían cambiado.

Y si lo que le había dicho Víctor en el vuelo de regreso, era cierto, la cede había sido destruida hasta los cimientos, al igual que la casa en la cual había vivido desde mi nacimiento.

Por ende, la nueva localización era un misterio.

Además, para Yuri, el pensar en la casa que había pertenecido a su familia por generaciones ahora ya no existía, le causaba una sensación de angustia e ira.

El auto se movía a una velocidad moderada que iba entro los 60 km/h hasta los 80 km/h, pasando con relativa rapidez los autos en la autopista. El silencio se volvió absoluto en el interior del vehículo después de algunos minutos.

Otabek conducía mientras que Mila le acompañaba como copiloto. Por su parte Víctor estaba sentado a la derecha de Yuri, sin verle.

Yurachka miró a la izquierda, hacia la ventana, frunciendo el ceño.

Ahora Georgi ya no estaba en ese sitio; pensó que ya nunca más volvería a escuchar sus empedernidas platicas sobre enamorarse y tener su propia familia.

Observo a Víctor y cuando quiso hacer contacto visual con él, este desvió de nuevo sus ojos.

—¿Por qué evitas verme al rostro?—pregunto Yurachka harto del silencio en el cual se había sumido, más que nada, por la actitud evasiva del albino—. No es tu culpa, ¿sabes?—pero ni así obtuvo respuesta, por otra parte, los de enfrente si que estaban escuchando.

Esa situación había comenzado a estresarlo, logrando que solo le doliera la cabeza.

—Es solo que aún no puedo creer que ese bastardo no te matara—gruño el albino apretando los puños—. Menos mal que será cazado como un animal.

Al escucharlo, el rubio se sorprendió.

El tono en que lo dijo, dejo entrever algo que trato de ocultar. Escucho desdén en aquella voz, y se atrevería a decir, traición.

¿Acaso estaba molesto porque no le hubiera tocado ni un pelo?

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto tratando de apartar ese último pensamiento de su mente.

Ahora lo único que le importaba era lo que estaba por decir el albino.

—Cuando un yakuza falla una misión, es una deshonra para su casa—hablo Otabek desde el volante—. Y él no solo fallo la misión, si no que te dejo huir—se detuvo en una intersección a esperar que el semáforo cambiara.

Yuri frunció el ceño.

—¿Misión? ¿Yo era su misión? —pregunto aún sin lograr atar todos los cabos sueltos.

—¿No te dijo cuanto valías?—intervino Mila con una voz molesta. Ahora Yuri sentía que todos en ese auto, tenían cierta molestia hacia él—. Eso era solo una puja, esa cantidad es nada para ellos—miro sobre el asiento a su amigo—. Su misión era comprarte y luego matarte.

Yurachka sintió un escalofrió recorrerle.

—Pero por algún motivo no lo hizo—Víctor le vio y frunció el ceño.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, desdén.

El silencio se instauro una vez más en el vehículo.

—¿Por qué?—murmuro Yuri ganándose la atención del albino que le volvió a fruncir el ceño.

Esta vez, Mila lo noto y ahora fue ella quien hizo el gesto.

—No olvides tu posición Vitya—advirtió la chica con voz dura.

Por su parte el albino, solo la ignoro, mirando por la ventana.

Yuri poco o nada le importo la discusión de ese par.

Su mente iba y venía, sobre todos los eventos que habían ocurrido en las últimas horas.

Yuri Katsuki era un hombre extraño, que nada sabía de él, excepto por lo poco que le había dicho uno de sus captores.

Y aún así, aún así... había resultado ser muy diferente.

 _¿Quién eres... Yuuri Katsuki?_

* * *

—¡Yuri!—el hombre lo abrazo con fuerza unos instantes, para después dar paso a una minuciosa inspección al rostro del menor—. ¡Esos hijos de puta!, cuando los encuentre...

—Katsuki los asesino—hablo Vitya cortando la amenaza de su señor.

Los ojos del mayor le miraron anonadado.

—¿Él yakuza? —pregunto, en su voz se pudo notar el desconcierto por el que los demás habían tenido que pasar.

—Por lo visto Eros fue quien lo rescato—musito Mila entrecomillando la oración, viendo de reojo al chico rubio, que tembló un poco tras oír el seudónimo.

—¿Fue él quien nos dio la ubicación de Yurachka en cuanto desapareció?—intervino Chris que se había mantenido al margen—. Quien hubiera dicho que ese hombre de fría armadura tiene corazón—dijo con sarcasmo en su voz observando a sus compañeros.

Todos los ojos cayeron sobre el chico rubio, que al notar la atención, desvió la vista.

Aún no podía creer que ellos hubieran usado ese seudónimo.

—¿Le han llamado Eros?—pregunto con voz queda.

Hace muchos años, cuando era más joven, había escuchado de un asesino yakuza muy temible que se hacia llamar Eros, que por medio de engaños y juegos atroces cometía los más horribles crímenes sin dejar pista alguna, no fue hasta hace unos años, que Eros desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno. Luego de haber dejado un sendero carmesí detrás de él.

—Veo que lo recuerdas—dijo Otabek, en su voz, se podía notar la ira contenida—. Eros fue quien mato a mi familia. Yuuri lo hizo.

El rubio apretó los puños.

 _Tiene que ser una broma..._

—Y nunca lo olvidaremos—acoto Chris mirando mal al kazajo por no controlar su temperamento—, sin embargo, salvo a nuestro pequeño, ¿por qué? ¿Hiciste algún trato con él?—le pregunto con curiosidad en la voz y no era para menos, ese era un suceso increíble.

—Nada... él solamente dijo que era una verdadera pena...—recordó las palabras exactas que le había dicho, pero le daba vergüenza repetirlas en voz alta—, una verdadera pena que... fuera tan joven...

Chris silbo mientras se le acercaba y le miraba el rostro del rubio con detenimiento, haciendo una mueca cada que sus ojos se detenían en una cicatriz.

—Miro algo en ti, que nosotros ignoramos...—señalo mirándolo a los ojos.

—Yuri...—dijo Mila empujando a Chris, este la miró con el ceño fruncido—. Lo que hicieron hace una semana los turcos fue por encargo de los yakuza, esto no se quedara así como así... debes de contarnos cada una de las cosas que ocurrieron con Yuuri... todas—resalto la última palabra tras darse cuenta que su amigo parecía querer omitir algunas cosas.

Yurachka torció los labios antes de desviar la vista.

Al final, era imposible de pasar por alto lo que le habían hecho, pues había sido una falta de respeto.

Y en ese mundo oscuro, el respeto lo es todo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **No se si los hago cada vez más cortos o es imaginación mía jaja.**

 **Pero no lo hago a propósito XD, es todo lo que se me ocurre.**

 **Se que tal vez no es lo que esperaban y me disculpo por ello.**

 **Por otra parte, ya hizo su aparición Pichit.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **PD: No se si ya se los he mencionado pero volvi a clases :'v y pues, tantee la semana de clases y supongo que las actualizaciones se retrasaran un poco más c':**


	8. Chapter 8

Las horas posteriores a su despertar, habían representado un tormento indefinible para su cabeza en general.

Le dolían las mejillas, la boca, la nariz, los ojos, la nuca, todo.

Y además, estaba amordazado y atado como un puerto. Coronando el hecho de que estaba en el suelo, y el lugar olía de las mil mierdas.

Había intentado gritar y pelear para liberarse pero había sido en vano, sólo le quedo rendirse y guardar energías.

Calculo que había pasado un día entero sobre el suelo frío con las manos atadas en su espalda y una venda cubriéndole los ojos y boca; su cuerpo estaba entumido y no solo por el frío.

Estar en una misma posición no era precisamente la mejor sensación del mundo.

Lamentablemente en aquella situación, no podía medir bien el paso del tiempo, se guiaba porque de vez en vez, una persona venia y revisaba que aun estuviera con vida. Eso pasaba en lo que para él era, cada 12 horas, si no es que un poco más.

Posiblemente habían pasado tres días antes de que una mujer gorda y de horrible cabello negruzco, le alimentara con una mezcla gris. Tenia un sabor horrible pero lo había comido casi sin quejarse. Se le había hecho extraño que la mujer le quitara la venda y mordaza pero eso en realidad poco importaba, en esas circunstancias, la mujer era una "amiga" por así decirlo.

Lo mataban de hambre, frío y las cosas se pusieron peor conforme el tiempo pasaba.

En un punto, comenzaron a entrar más personas además de la mujer gorda -que era la única que le quitaba la venda y le consolaba un poco en su idioma, alemán tal vez- y el guardia que venia cada 12 horas. Eran hombres que se reían y tomaban fotos, para después marcharse.

Y en un par de ocasiones le tocaron, las piernas, los brazos, el cuello, la espalda, el trasero, como si me estuvieran midiendo. No lograba comprender a que se debía eso hasta que el ultimo día en aquella celda entro una persona diferente a las anteriores.

—Que triste —había hablado en japonés—. Tan joven y vulnerable, tan bello y frágil —acaricio los cabellos rubios del ruso, haciéndolo morder la venda mientras trataba de alejarse del toque—. Mañana todo esto terminara, lo prometo, pero debes de soportar un poco más. Cuando venga por ti, tendrás que confiar en mi, recuerda mi voz—quito la mordaza y acaricio los labios rotos del joven atado—. Es una pena que seas tan joven...

 _¿Qué pasara mañana?_

Quiso preguntar, pero eso le fue imposible, su garganta dolía mucho, tal vez, con algo de esfuerzo podría decir si o no.

— **Что?** [¿Qué?] —se había atrevido a preguntar logrando un gran escozor en la garganta. Esa persona no tiene porque descubrir que si le entendía.

Una leve risa le había llegado.

— **До завтра не придет, никто не пришел, прежде чем ты идиот опекунство. Никто не подошел к вам и поговорить с вами, хорошо?** [Hasta que mañana llegue, nadie vino antes del idiota que te custodia. Nadie se te acerco ni hablo contigo, ¿de acuerdo?]

— **если** [Si] —murmuro antes de sentir la mordaza sobre su boca una vez más.

Una leve caricia en su mejilla derecha le hizo olvidar un momento toda la situación en la que estaba metido. Fue una sensación demasiada cálida.

— **Увидимся скоро ... Agape.** [Nos vemos pronto... Ágape]

Después de eso, los pasos del desconocido se fueron por donde había llegado, dejándolo solo en aquella habitación una vez más, preguntándose, que había querido decir con Ágape.

* * *

—Pagaron 2.5 millones por ti ruso —escupió un tipo al tiempo que le quitaba la mordaza y lo levantaba de forma brusca. Yuri hizo una mueca al sentirse tironeado—. Aunque me siento mal por ti, el señor Katsuki no es muy tierno con sus víctimas —se burlo mientras lo arrastraba—. O bueno, conejillos de indias.

El japones del hombre estaba demasiado marcado y a Yuri se le dificulto un poco comprender algunas palabras, pero entendió lo suficiente como para saber que no le esperaba algo mejor que la habitación que había dejado.

Lo arrastraron hasta lo que era un baño, sumergiéndolo en una bañera con agua helada. Tirito mientras sentía como le arrancaban la poca ropa que cubría su cuerpo.

Reconoció la voz de la mujer gorda, antes de sentir como le limpiaba el cuerpo. Y para su sorpresa esta vez si dijo algo en su idioma.

— **извините**

Decir que lo sentía no le devolvía la calma que había perdido pero le hacia sentir un poco mejor. Después de todo, no era culpa de ella.

Unos minutos después, le pusieron una ropa demasiado fina para su gusto, vendaron una vez más sus manos y taparon sus ojos, siendo arrastrado una vez más a otro lugar.

Lo próximo que supo fue que había caído en algo blando y cálido.

—Espera a tu amo —una puerta cerrándose le dio a entender que ya había sido entregado. Su tiempo se había agotado.

Pensó en mil formas de escapar, pero todas incluían una buen alimentación y estar libre de las manos, y ni una cosa ni la otra eran factibles ahora.

—Mierda... —gruño con desesperación mientras trataba de liberarse.

Se sobresalto al escuchar un disparo, seguido de otro y otro más.

Pronto, fuera de la habitación se había llenado de gritos ahogados y disparos ensordecedores. Siguió así por unos minutos antes de que una fuerte risa se escuchara, sumiendo todo en un silencio total.

Un escalofrío violento lo azoto tras oírle.

La puerta fue abierta de una patada haciéndole saltar y escucho unos pasos correr hacia él, logrando que su pulso se disparara.

Se asusto cuando sintió el filo de un cuchillo contra la piel de sus brazos, pero un instante después, estaba libre, él mismo se retiro la venda y miro a un joven japones. Cuya respiración acelerada le indicaba que llevaba un buen rato corriendo, tenía una leve mancha de sangre en su mejilla derecha y una tenue sonrisa.

Sus ojos revolotearon hasta la puerta rota, mirando las luces titilar en el exterior.

Tenía un mal presentimiento, y estaba relacionado con el hombre castaño frente a él.

— **Можете ли вы ходить?** [¿Puedes caminar?] —había preguntado mirando hacia la puerta.

— **если...** [Si...] —había respondido por inercia sin saber si en realidad podría ponerse de pie.

Rogó porque así fuera, de otro modo estaría en muchos problemas.

— **Тогда пойдем, это будет еще хуже.** [Entonces vamonos, esto se pondrá peor.] — lo tomo por la muñeca, obligandolo a ponerse de pie y seguirle.

¿Ese era el tipo que le había hablado la noche anterior?

Miro a los costados al salir al pasillo y sólo encontró cadáveres perforados por balas.

Sus ojos viajaron al hombre delante de él y este le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora. Y algo en aquella sonrisa calmada, le heló la sangre.

— **Они были уже мертвы, когда я получаю,** [Ya estaban muertos cuando llegue,] —musito guiándolo entre la masacre de manera apresurada, pero la mancha de sangre en su rostro no concordaba con lo que decía—. **Юри Katsuki, якудза, он сделал.** [Yuuri Katsuki, el yakuza, lo hizo] —Yuri lo había visto cuando dijo eso, notando que no hubo ninguna alteración en su tono de voz ni en su expresión facial.

Como si la masacre y los cuerpos que pisaban no estuvieran ahí.

Algo en aquel hombre le gritaba peligro, pero en esos momentos no se podía permitir ser quisquilloso, era él o quedarse.

Lo guió por un pasillo angosto durante algunos minutos para luego salir en unas escaleras muy pequeñas.

— **быстро** [Rápido] —apremio empujando al más joven mientras miraba hacia atrás—. **И они должны были понимать, что у меня есть для вас.** [Ya debieron haberse dado cuenta de que yo te tengo].

Las escaleras eran muy empinadas y a juzgar por como se veían, eran muy viejas, temió toda la bajada que estas se desplomara pero por suerte no lo había hecho.

Cuando llegaron hasta abajo, fue tomado con algo de brusquedad del brazo, y el joven le obligo a colocarse su gabardina negra.

— **Это холодно... двигаться быстро.** [Hace frío... muévete rápido]—le ordeno empujando desde su espalda.

Algo en la actitud de ese hombre le ponía los pelos de punta, pero por otro lado, le estaba salvando la vida, no era momento de quejarse. No habían dado ni diez pasos cuando del otro lado del callejón en el que habían terminado, dos sujetos aparecieron con armas.

—Detente.

El rubio miro una sonrisa burlona en los labios del castaño pero no le dio tiempo de averiguar que era tan gracioso, cuando aquellos sujetos comenzaron a disparar contra ellos.

— **Pаботает** [Corre] —tomo de su brazo una vez más y ambos corrieron en el sentido contrario a la ráfaga de balas que era disparada en su contra.

Yuri sintió varias pasar volando por sus costados, logrando que la adrenalina se le subiera de golpe.

El japones saco una "Beretta" y comenzó a disparar por encima de su hombro, derribando a uno de los sujetos e hiriendo al otro de gravedad.

Salieron del callejón, corriendo hacia la izquierda tan rápido como podían, de fondo se podían escuchar las sirenas de los policías, que bien pudieron haber sido alertados por el tiroteo.

Yuri fue incapaz de decirle que no podía seguir corriendo, uno porque no podía entrar suficiente aire en sus pulmones y dos porque su garganta dolía.

Continuaron corriendo antes de que el japones guardara el arma e ingresaran en la estación de metro Shinjuku. A penas había tenido tiempo de leer el nombre cuando el nipones ya había pagado los pasajes, encontrándose frente a un tumulto de gente que esperaba el metro.

Ambos tenían la respiración agitada y no parecía llamar mucho la atención.

Pronto llego el metro y lo abordamos, justo cuando eso ocurría, varios hombres de negro habían llegado, dándose cuenta que íbamos montados en el metro.

—Esto es malo —musito cercas del rubio que estaba de pie observando al exterior del lugar.

Ambos sabían que sólo se habían ganado algo de tiempo.

— **Ребенок, послушал меня хорошо, мы приходим к станции Накано и спуститься на него, я выгляжу ясно?** [Niño, escúchame bien, llegaremos a la estación Nakano y bajaremos en ella, ¿te quedo claro?] —le aviso con una mano, aferrada a la barra de metal cerca de la puerta.

Yuri asintió lentamente con la cabeza, sintiendo sus piernas temblar.

El japones al darse cuenta, le indico con la cabeza que se sentara, cosa que hizo de inmediato.

Yuri observaba por la ventana del tren, como los edificios iban quedando atrás para dar paso a otros más iluminados y coloridos. Pasaron diez minutos cuando el tren se detuvo, el japones, cuyo nombre no había dicho, volvió a tomarlo del brazo.

— **Я могу ходить в одиночку** [Puedo caminar solo] —se quejo Yuri logrando que el hombre castaño le viera antes de soltarle y seguir caminando.

Sus piernas temblaron de nuevo, y su visión se volvió borrosa, se tambaleo un poco para después sentir como unas manos le detenían de nuevo.

— **Если это так, как вы хотите, чтобы доказать, что вы можете идти в одиночку?** [¿Y es así como quieres demostrarme que puedes ir solo?] —Yuri noto burla en su voz, pero hizo caso omiso, simplemente se dejo llevar por él.

Caminaron unos minutos antes de entrar a lo que podía ser un hotel.

El hombre pidió una habitación y tras pagarla, subimos al elevador del edificio.

Pese a que tenía puesta su gabardina y que en realidad no tenía frío, su cuerpo temblaba. El elevador se detuvo, haciéndolo tambalearse.

— **дерьмо** [Mierda] —musito tomando al castaño del brazo.

Ambos salieron del elevador y caminaron por el pasillo color vino, hasta la habitación número 203. Al entrar, Yuri torció un poco el cuello, el lugar se miraba extraño.

Noto la mirada del japones y luego una sonrisa aflorar en su rostro.

— **Это «любовь гостиница», я думаю, вы слышали о них, нет?** [Es un "Love hotel", ¿creo que habrás oído hablar de ellos, no?] —comentó tras ver su rara expresión.

Yuri comprendió al momento.

Sus mejillas se encendieron aferrándose a la gabardina.

Escucho la risa del japones, y al verle noto que le miraba entretenido.

— **Расслабьтесь, дети не идут I** [Relájate, los niños no me van]

Yuri se sentó en la cama, observando detalladamente el lugar, tenía el tema de selva o algo así, ganando su atención una impresión de un tigre blanco en la pared. Miró de reojo al japones telefonear a alguien y su sentido de alerta se disparo, afilando la mirada.

— **Вы хотите съесть?** [¿Quieres comer?]

Su estómago respondió por él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bueno, que les puedo decir.**

 **Muerte a mi, deshonra a mi familia, deshonra a mi vaca, deshonra al fandom XD ¿cómo pude tardarme tanto?**

 **Como que pedir disculpas ya esta de más asdfghjkljhgfdsa.**

 **Prometo tratar de ser consistente, no les daré una fecha exacta pues estaría mintiéndoles.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **PD: agradezco a las personitas que aún me leen.**

 **PD2: Esto es un antes de que nuestra historia comenzará.**


	9. Chapter 9

Comió hasta que le dolió el estómago, y a pesar de que estaba muy cansado, no pudo dormir, sólo se quedo viendo al japones hacer guardia toda la noche.

Sintiéndose un poco culpable de que una persona que no le conocía, hacia todo lo posible por cuidar de él. Probablemente enviado por su casa para llevarlo de vuelta.

Pese a estar oscuro, podía definir sus facciones si le miraba detenidamente, era bastante guapo para ser un japones. Su voz era demasiado grave y su sonrisa atrapante.

Yuri se sorprendió pensando todo eso de su salvador. Muy inusual en él prestar tanta atención a alguien en particular. Y más aún en un hombre.

— **Разве я не говорил вам ваше имя?** [¿No me dirás tu nombre?]—le pregunto desde la cama.

— **Вы должны спать.** [Deberías de estar dormido]—contesto sin verle.

Yuri torció los labios.

— **Я не могу спать**.[No puedo dormir]—admitió logrando que él hombre le viera.

— **И я хочу.** [Y yo quiero hacerlo] —por una milésima de segundo, su mente se fue por las ramas interpretando mal lo que dijo.

El castaño pareció notarlo, abandono la silla que había estado ocupando, caminando hasta la cama.

—Por que los niños ahora lo mal piensan todo, dios —se sentó del otro lado de la cama mirando detenidamente a Yuri.

Este por su parte se mordía el labio inferior por la vergüenza de verse visto descubierto.

— **Завтра, вы вернетесь в вашу страну Yurachka** [Mañana, volverás a tu país Yurachka]—sus ojos verdes le vieron sorprendido—, **мы просто стоять сегодня и завтра вы будете оставлять** [solo debemos soportar por esta noche y mañana podrás marcharte]

— **Это правильно?** [¿Es eso verdad]

— **Я наложил на тебя задницу, я играл все, как ты думаешь, я бы соврал тебе?** [Puse el culo por ti mocoso, me la jugué todo, ¿crees que te estaría mintiendo?] —dijo entre juguetón y serio.

Yuri lo vio acostarse a un lado suyo, escuchándolo suspirar en voz baja.

—Que pena, todo iba tan bien...

Quería preguntarle que quería decir, pero se supone que él no sabe japones, así como se supone que debería de estar dormido.

— **Ты собираешься спать?** [¿Vas a dormir?]

— **Утром** [Mañana]

Fue lo último que se dirigieron en toda la noche y por extraño que pareciera, cuando tuvo a aquel hombre acostado a un lado suyo, pudo conciliar el sueño.

* * *

— **Одна ночь-ничто, верно? Через неделю ты наконец вернешься домой.** [Una noche no es nada, ¿verdad? Después de una semana, por fin volverás a casa]

Yuri asintió con la cabeza mientras salían del lugar. Se habían pasado casi todo el día en aquel lugar esperando que oscureciera una vez más para poder salir, pues a palabras del chico japones, era peligroso hacerlo a plena luz del día.

Pese a que no le había dicho su nombre, no le veía necesario saberlo.

Por lo menos no de momento.

Yuri observo la puesta de sol mientras avanzaban, si lo que su salvador había dicho era cierto, en unas horas algunos de su familia vendrían por él.

— **Как твое тело?** [¿Como esta tu cuerpo?]

— **Наилучши** [Mejor] —musito sin verlo mucho, aún le causaba cierta inquietud estar cerca de él.

— **Дети устойчивы, через несколько недель ты будешь в порядке** [Los niños son resistentes, en unas semanas estarás bien] —dijo sin voltear a verle en ningún momento.

Y entonces, como la curiosidad de todo niño, se pregunto porque ese hombre se portaba tan frío y a veces tan amable y atento. ¿Sería bipolar?

Ambos caminaron entre las personas y mientras vas se alejaban del hotel, el pánico de estar en un lugar abierto otra vez le atacaba. El hombre japones pareció notarlo y le apretó la mano, que había tomado desde que habían salido del hotel.

— **Расслабься, мы встретимся с моими людьми и будем сопровождать тебя в аэропорт, тогда ты больше не будешь беспокоиться о нас.** [Tranquilo, nos reuniremos con algunos de mis hombres y te escoltaremos hasta el aeropuerto, después ya no te preocuparas más por nosotros]

Escuchar aquellas palabras le trajo un poco de la calma que había perdido.

Solo un poco más y estaría en casa.

 **—Дерьмо** [Mierda] —gruño el chico japones por lo bajo. Su cuerpo se estremeció un poco al escuchar aquel tono de voz. Solo podía significar que las cosas no iban bien.

Yuri levanto la vista y vio a una camioneta negra estacionarse, seguida de otras dos. De estas descendieron bastantes hombres, miró como su acompañante se tensaba y luego le tomaba firmemente de la mano.

— **Сюда**. [Por aquí]

Le llevo por un camino trasversal. Ahora ya no podrían utilizar el metro como la vez pasada.

— **Эти проклятые...** [Esos malditos...]

— **В чем дело?** [¿Qué ocurre?] —pregunto con un hilo de voz, ya sintiendo que en cualquier momento se le rompería.

Entonces una detonación se escucho y su salvador le cubrió con su cuerpo, ocurrió en una fracción de segundo y los gritos alrededor no se hicieron esperar.

— **Переместить!** [¡Muévete!] —ordeno el pelinegro.

Sus piernas temblaron pero se movió por inercia. Pronto, el japones también saco su arma y disparo de regreso, envolviéndose ambos en una lluvia de balas.

— **Слушай, тебе придётся идти вперёд, поворачивать в первый переулок, который пойдет прямо, я пойду за тобой.** [Escucha, tendrás que adelantarte, gira en el primer callejón que te aparezca a la derecha, yo iré detrás de ti] —dijo instándolo a avanzar.

Yuri negó mientras corría.

— **Они убьют нас обоих, если вы не** [Nos mataran a ambos si no lo haces] —rugió disparando sobre su hombro.

Entonces, solo ese grito basto para que sus piernas no se detuvieran en ningún momento.

— **Продолжайте бежать!** [¡Sigue corriendo!] —grito el pelinegro, pero Yuri ya no lo escucho cerca, ni a él ni a su disparo.

Además de las balas y su propia respiración agitada, no pudo escuchar nada más, ni siquiera la voz de aquellos hombre cuando le detuvieron.

* * *

—El resto es historia... —murmuro con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho. Las miradas sinuosas que le dedicaban le ponían los pelos de punta. Sentía que lo que había dicho desataría lo que sea que se guardara dentro de la caja de pandora.

Omitió ciertos detalles en su relato, no quería que se hicieran una idea equivocada de los hechos, además de que ya no quería revivir más sus recuerdos con Yuuri Katsuki. Repetir ese nombre en su mente le hacía recordar que estuvo en compañía de uno de los hombres más sanguinarios de toda la historia.

—Eso no tiene sentido —le dijo de pronto Víctor ganándose la atención de todos en aquella pequeña sala.

Y ahora si que se cabreo.

—¿Tienes un problema pelón? —los ojos de víctor llamearon mientras su rostro se ponía rojo.

—¿Como me llamaste? —siseo visiblemente enojado.

—Basta —el silencio se hizo absoluto en la sala cuando la voz de Nikolai retumbo en esta—. No escuchare nada más, por algún motivo, ese hombre salvo a mi nieto. No voy a olvidar lo que hizo en el pasado —dijo mirando de reojo a Víctor y a Otabek—, pero tampoco ignorare lo que hizo por Yuri —los ojos verdes de este último observaron a su abuelo con detenimiento—. Si el resto de las casas le darán caza por su traición, nosotros no nos uniremos, pero tampoco le ayudaremos.

Yuri iba entrometerse pero de alguna manera supo que solo le empeoraría la situación al japones.

—Ya no es nuestro asunto Yuuri Katsuki, su fantasma puede irse tan rápido como llego, al que quiero que encuentren es al bastardo de Evan, lamentara haberse metido con la Bravta.

Yuri se quedo al borde de la platica de pronto, absorto en sus propios pensamientos.

 _"Le darán caza como a un perro", "No le ayudaremos"_

Lo único que pasaba por su mente recordando todo eso era: ¿realmente podría no entrometerse?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡Asopotamadre!**

 **¿Cuando fue la última vez que actualice?**

 **Bueno, mis bellas disculpas. La universidad me consumió por completo. Pero ya salí de vacaciones. No les prometo actualizar seguido pero tratare de hacerlo.**

 **Siento tanto la demora y disculpen si encuentran algún error ortográfico.**

 **Nos leemos luego ;u;**

 **PD: muchas gracias a las personas que aún me siguen leyendo.**

 **PD: En el siguiente capitulo saldrán las otras mafias xd**


End file.
